Segredo
by Shiro Sakigami
Summary: Um amor declarado e guardado no final da tarde.


Fic postada originalmente no Nyah.

* * *

><p>Após ter tido mais uma acalorada reunião com os capitões da Proeminence e Diamond Dust, Gran, agora como Hiroto, se viu diante, novamente, da Raimon. Sempre que se dava conta, ele acabava ali, perto do seu alvo de interesse constante: Mamoru Endou.<p>

Hiroto sentou-se a sombra de um árvore próxima do campo da escola Raimon e ficou observando os jogadores do clube de futebol, em particular, o tão esforçado goleiro que insistia em continuar. Já havia um bom tempo que Hiroto se deu conta que o que sentia por Endou era bem mais que curiosidade e interesse, ele estava apaixonado pelo o moreno. Ele estava amando um menino como ele, bem, não como ele, mas um menino assim mesmo.

E por causa desse sentimento, era fácil ter ciúme de qualquer uma (ou um) que chegasse muito perto de seu amado, inclusive quando Endou simplesmente não notava as indiretas que recebia.

Hiroto estava tão absorvido em lembranças da gerente da Raimon dando em cima de Endou que nem percebeu quando este se sentou ao seu lado, totalmente exausto.

_Ahh, eu to moido!

_En-Endou-kun! De onde você veio?

_Ah, eu pulei o portão, há quanto tempo você esta aqui, Hiroto?

O ruivo nem tinha notado que havia passado toda a tarde ali espiando o outro, ficou corado.

_Você ta bem, Hiroto? Você esta vermelho.

_Si-sim! Estou ótimo, é apenas calor.

Um silêncio constrangedor (para o ruivo) se instalou entre eles, Endou estava de olhos fechados deitado na grama, Hiroto estava sentado, remoendo seus pensamentos, que hora maldita para ter pensamentos lacivos!

_Ei, Hiroto?

_O quê?

_ O quê torna alguém bonito para você?

Essa ele não esperava mesmo, Endou estava perguntando ou lhe dando uma indireta?

_Como assim, Endou-kun?

_Sabe, o que torna alguém bonito fisicamante para outro alguém? Eu queria sua opinião.

Ah, era isso. Ele só queria uma segunda opinião num assunto.

_Eu acho que não importa como essa pessoa seja desde que você a ame.

O moreno fez uma cara pensativo, o que deixou Hiroto um pouco nervoso, será que disse alguma besteira? Será que Endou era do tipo "físico" invés de "emocional" sobre o amor?

_Você esta totalmente certo.

O ruivo se surpreendeu quando o goleiro sorriu de orelha a orelha e colou a boca a sua, precionando levemente.

Foi um selinho rápido e desajeitado, mas para o primeiro beijo de ambos, pode ser dito como uma boa primeira experiência.

O coração de Hiroto batia descontrolado quando se separaram, ambos ficaram se encarando até que Endou falasse algo.

_Eu gosto de você. Por favor não me odeie por isso.

Endou se levantou e quando ai embora, sentiu sua manga ser puxada, Hiroto o segurava fortemente sem se quer olhar para ele. Ele respirava muito rápido, então deu uma forte aspirada e falou de uma unica vez.

_Endou-kun, eu também. Eu também gosto muito de você!

O ruivo fixava os olhos esmeraldas em Endou, totalmente surpreso com uma resposta tão alta. Eles estavam perto do campo, alguém poderia ter ouvido. Endou pegou a mão que lhe prendia, segurou-a gentil e carinhosamente entre as suas.

_Endou-kun.

_Hiroto, você realmente... Realmente gosta de mim?

_Acha que eu estou mentindo!

_Não, claro que não! Mas é que, bem, nós dois somos meninos e se nos dois... Sabe, ficarmos juntos, pode haver problemas, entende?

O ruivo esbanjou um sorriso e declarou no ouvido do moreno, em tom baixo, provocando seus sentidos.

_Desde que ninguém tente nos separar, eu não ligo. Você liga, Endou-kun?

_Não, gosto de você, o bastante até para deixar o futebol em segundo plano.

_Nossa, vindo de você, é uma declaração muito séria.

_O que nós temos agora é algo muito sério, por isso eu quero pedir que...

_Guardemos segredo?

Endou acenou com a cabeça, ele estava meio corado agora. Hiroto entendia como ele se sentia por causa disso, afinal, dar a noticía de um namoro é dificil, imagine, quando o namoro é de dois meninos de doze anos.

Ambos estavam de acordo com deixar esse recém descoberto amor em segredo até um momento menos tenso, talvez até depois de toda essa situação com escola Alien, até lá, Hiroto acreditava que Endou já teria aceito o fato de que não havia como a Raimon derrotar seu time.

Já estava ficando escuro, o céu assumia tons de dourado, amarelo e vermelho, os dois meninos estavam de mãos dadas debaixo da árvore até aquele momento. Mesmo não querendo, Hiroto tinha que ir, era errado deixar seu pai preoucupado com seu paradeiro, ele já tinha muito com o quê pensar.

_Quando vamos nos ver de novo?

_Logo... Você ainda vai gostar de mim na próxima vez nos encontrar, Endou-kun?

_Mas é claro, por quê não gostaria?

O ruivo não respondeu só sorriu e lhe deu um breve selinho antes de ir embora.

Seria mellhor decidir o futuro desse amor no campo de futebol.


End file.
